


Daddy Issues

by slowmo_waitwot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Headcanon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on X-Ray's absent father. Read tags before you read the story. Sorry for any errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

When Ray was little, he adored his father. He would follow him around the house, a smile on his face as bright as the sunlight that bleed from the windows.

His father wasn't a good man, per say. He was very angry most of the time, but Ray didn't mind, seeing as that was just how he acted. 

The first time he started to realize his father was violent was when he was six.

His mother had done something wrong, something easily messed up. She apologized but he didn't accept her apology. Instead, he yanked on her hair hard enough to make tears form. 

Ray stood up, hand on his hips, scowl on his face.

"That was not nice at all! How could you do that to Mama?"

His father stood, stumbling a bit when he walked to Ray.  
Kneeling down, he looked Ray straight in the eyes.

"You shut up, mijó. Just let your Papa do what must be done."

His father sipped his beer, and Ray had a clear look of disgust on his face.

"What is it? Don't like beer, huh? Well, we'll change that, alright."

Taking the bottle, he placed it to Ray's lips, letting the liquid pour into the young boy's mouth.  
He wanted to spit it out, but his father yelled that he wouldn't be a man if he spit it out. So, he swallowed the vile liquid down.

Laughter erupted from his father, and Ray couldn't believe why he would be laughing after making him do something so foul.

He never wanted to taste beer again.

-

The next time he saw a different side of his father was when he lost his job two weeks after the beer incident. Apparently you can only sleep on the job so many times before they cut you loose.

He stumbled in, angry at the world. He yelled at his wife, yelled at her like she was the cause of everything awful. His fist came into contact with her face multiple times, knuckles raw and her face bloody.

Ray screamed at him to stop, that he was hurting her, he had to quit! Tears streamed down, blurring his vision. He became a mess of tears, and snot.

When Ray fell asleep that night, he had nightmares about his father where he was the monster kids were warned about.

Getting up in the early hours the next day, he heard a car slam shut.  
He ran outside to his father get into the car, and drive off. He knew that his father saw him, but he never said goodbye or I love you.

-

He was admitted into therapy, his mother thinking it was for the best.  
It only helped Ray develop an alter ego.

X-Ray, superhero for scared and helpless citizens. He was no longer Ray, not when he had his green cape (it was totally a towel), and emblem.

He met Vav at the park, both deciding to be superheros together. X-Ray never told him why he chose to be one, because how can you explain that to someone like Vav?

And thus he became the superhero his city needed. 

For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
